A technique that captures vehicle-peripheral images by using a vehicle-mounted camera and displays the captured images on a display unit installed in the vehicle has been known.
For example, a system includes a camera installed in the rear of a vehicle, captures images behind the vehicle by using the camera, and displays the captured images on a display installed inside the vehicle. With this, the driver of the vehicle can visually confirm blind spots from the images displayed on the display unit.
Also, a wireless image display system having a wireless transmitter so as to reduce wiring from a camera to a display unit has been taught by Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2003-333587.
Wireless communication is often disturbed and fails to transmit or receive signals when other signals are present in the same frequency band. Further, wireless communication may be delayed due to congestion of wireless signals.
However, images captured by a vehicle-mounted camera should be displayed on the display immediately (i.e., should be displayed on the display in real-time).
When the vehicle travels, the position of the vehicle changes, i.e., the vehicle-peripheral images captured by the vehicle-mounted camera also change in real-time.
Therefore, if the camera image display system does not display the vehicle-peripheral images on the display unit immediately after capturing, the camera image display system cannot provide useful information to the driver.
Here, the camera image display system is, for example, used to capture an image of a blind spot behind the vehicle and to display the captured image on the display unit installed inside the vehicle. With this, the camera image display system can assist reverse driving since the driver can visually confirm the blind spot by using the displayed image.
However, if the camera image display system cannot display the vehicle-peripheral image on the display unit immediately after capturing, i.e., if the image displayed on the display represents the image captured in the past, the reliability of the displayed image is low.
To overcome the above drawbacks, an object of this invention is to provide a camera image display system that can wirelessly transmit and receive images captured by the vehicle-mounted camera and display the image on the display unit while emphasizing real-time performance.